


Touch

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A tiny bit of dark comedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty cuddling, ignoring and violating of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: Dib insists on cuddling Zim, for reasons the alien is not able to understand.
Relationships: Dib & GIR (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a fan of this ship since I was a child myself, watching the show in the early 2000s. But I haven’t posted any fics for it, which is frankly a crime. This is definitely not my best writing, but I’ve been having a lot of writers block lately, and I hope it’s sufficient for y’all. 
> 
> Lastly, this was heavily inspired by some fanart I saw, which has now been deleted, and the account that posted it has deleted, so I can’t actually post or link it here.

Zim’s primordial ancestors were as foreign to him as the greasy human, scrunching up the fabric of his pink dress, is now. Inferior, gross, weak things who needed worthless things like companionship and love. Needing to reproduce with their own bodies, rather than the superior, clean cloning process, where everyone who’s not up to standard is immediately culled, all the unneeded life eliminated. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed, his entente stiff and his voice on edge, as the infuriating human, for whatever reason, felt the need to touch him, running his pink, soft fingers, all ten of them, (A grossly large amount of digits, in Zim’s opinion), all over his face. 

“Touching you,” Dib stated. He sounded sad, and annoyed. But, Dib was normally sad and annoyed, so that wasn’t much of a difference, and Zim sniffed at him in both irritation and passsive permission of the gross touching procedure. 

“But, why must you touch Zim?” His voice didn’t hold as much bite as it should have, the edge of nervousness creeping in. 

“I need it,” Dib’s voice was shaky, and his hands crept lower, pressing gently all over his arms and back, gently tracing every bone of Zim’s he’d broken in the past. 

Dib had grown, recently, into a taller, but equally awkward adolescence. He’s grown taller than Zim, which annoyed him greatly, especially now that his arms were able to wrap around him, like a hurt toddler seeking comfort in a favorite toy. 

“What do you possibly gain from touching my glorious figure in this way?” Zim hissed, as his pink tongue flicked out of his mouth. Soft touching was forbidden in Irken society. A dirty, inferior desire only held by the long dead. Force and pain were honorable, normal, familiar and correct. 

Dib seemed to ignore him, leaning up to abruptly yank up Zim’s invader uniform. “God, your skin is, like, super soft. And super green.” He wrapped his arms back around the struggling alien. 

Zim shrieked at being exposed, “Let Zim go! I’ll rip your eyes out, you filthily worm baby! You gross monkey!” He dug his claws into Dib’s arms, like a frightened cat, drawing thin strands of red blood. 

Dib recoiled back, at the sudden shock of of pain, releasing Zim, who quickly stood up and glared threateningly, “Do that again, and I’ll slice open your squishy neck!” 

He expected Dib to threaten to chain him up, threaten to pull out all of his candy pink guts and show them to him. That would have been normal, easy, comfortably safe, but instead Dib looked up at him with watery eyes. He didn’t even bother to stand up, sitting weakly on his knees as he reached out an arm, still bleeding, “Please. You can even touch me back, if you want!”

Zim shivered, afraid and exhausted by that response. He wanted Dib to try and hurt him back, “But why?” 

“Because,” Dib, spoke carefully, as tears started to run down his face,Touching you keeps me sane. You’re proof I’m sane.” 

Those words cut him harder than any blade could have, striking understanding and empathy that he, a superior invader, should not have for a lowly human worm. Zim’s antennae drooped, “I see.” 

He dropped to his knees, and Dib wrapped around him once more, holding him tightly. He cried, loud and ugly, into Zim’s chest, and it was all that Zim could do to hold him back, trying to keep himself from crying back. 

“You’re not crazy,” Zim finally said, quietly, “The glorious Zim would not allow anyone but the best, the esteemed recognition of being his enemy.” 

Dib didn’t say anything, just shut his eyes in response. It wasn’t long before he was asleep, too emotionally exhausted to maintain consciousness. 

————

Dib awoke hours later, his head pounding. Zim was nowhere to be found, but his arms were bandaged up. He blinked, noticing huge blue eyes staring at him. 

GIR stuck out his little pink tongue at him, “Hi!” 

Dib moaned, but ignored the cheery little bot, who was now starting to poke him for unknown reasons. 

“Are you and Master going to get married?” The little robot asked, his voice cheery, “That would be great cuz then you’d have babies, and then I could eat them!”

“No,” Dib groaned, as he rubbed his temples, and sat up.

“Awww! Please let me eat a baby! They’re so delicious!” GIR now tugged on his arm.

Dib didn’t have a response for that mildly disturbing line of questioning, “We’re not getting married. Zim hates me.” He should have added that he hated him, too, but didn’t. 

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you! He loves you the mostestest! He’s gonna give you lots of kisses!” GIR waved his little hands, “And then you’re gonna have babies! And then I’m gonna eat the babies!” 

“What is it with you and eating things, anyhow? How is that even possible?” He cocked his head. “Why does a robot want to eat?”

“I dunno!” GIR shrugged, before pulling out a chocolate bar from some unknown space, opening it, and chowing down. “Want some chocolate? Or tacos! I got lotsa tacos!” 

“Uh, no thanks,” Dib replied, awkwardly. He didn’t doubt it. 

“I also have a baby dog!” 

“That’s,” Dib didn’t know how to respond, and he paused for a long time. “Nice?” He sighed again, “Look, GIR, I need to leave, but uh, I guess I should ask you to tell Zim thanks. Can you do that?” 

“I like monkeys!” 

“You sure do, but can you let Zim know I said thanks?” 

GIR stood up straight, and smacked his tiny hand on his head, as if he was taking a military order. His eyes glowed red as he said, “Yes, sir!” 

“Thank you GIR.”

The robot turned blue again, and chirped, “You’re welcome!” as he watched Dib start to walk away,. “Come visit us again, Mary!”

“I’ll do that,” He gave GIR an awaked wave as he walked away, leaving the evil alien base for now, but with every intention to return later.


End file.
